


9: Hesitate

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui has always been one to hesitate at intimacy.





	9: Hesitate

Haurchefant knew that Kamui was one to hesitate when they got intimate. He had come to expect it of the man. But it still hurt that he would doubt Haurchefant’s wishes when he laid them bare and simple from the start.

Haurchefant’s request to Kamui was a simple one (compared to Haurchefants other wishes at least). Haurchefant wanted Kamui to fuck him until he couldn’t walk the following day. A simple request. Yet here they were, sat opposite one another on the king sized bed in naught but their briefs, and Kamui’s face one of pure shock. It was true that it was normally Haurchefant fucking Kamui, however Haurchefant had been wanting Kamui to take him for quite some time. It just. Never happened. Everytime Haurchefant gathered the courage to ask Kamui, Kamui would return from a quest exhausted and wanting nothing more than to sleep the night away.

But not tonight. Kamui had been tending to his chocobo’s wounds all day, so he had no excuse of exhaustion. 

“A-are… are you certain you want… me?” Once again, Kamui was hesitating. But not for lack of _wanting_ to do it but because of his own insecurities coming to a head.

Haurchefant took Kamui’s clenched hands into his own, “Kamui, my love, if I did not want you, I would not be here with you. If I did not want you, I would not be so loyal to you, and _only_ you. Seven hells, if I only wanted to be on the receiving end, I could most likely have asked half the men here in Camp Dragonhead and they would be willing! But _no!_ I want you and only you. Please, my love,” Haurchefant brought Kamui’s hands up to his face and gently kissed each individual knuckle, “If you are uncomfortable with the thought then please _tell me_ and I shall do fine without it. I want only what is right for you.”

Kamui did his best not to cry, but at Haurchefant’s words he could no longer contain the tears as they spilled. He had been through several relationships in the past, however none had lasted long - mostly due to his partner cheating on him _because_ of his hesitations. Yet here Haurchefant was, almost a year into their relationship, and _still_ being as patient and understanding as he had been when they first began.

When Haurchefant first saw the tears fall he was worried he had struck a nerve, but before he could reach out to stroke them away, he was pulled into Kamui and their lips met in a hard clash of teeth and tongues. When they broke apart they were both out of breath, and Haurchefant’s lips were already bruising. “I’ll do it.” Kamui’s voice was low and barely a whisper. It was lower than Haurchefant had ever heard his lover speak and it had him excited. But Kamui didn’t stop there. “I’ll fuck you so hard and thoroughly that you’re voice will be to hoarse to beg for more. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to _stand_ let alone walk. And you know what?” Kamui leaned across until his lips were right by the tip of Haurchefants ear, “You’re going to love every second of it.” And without warning, Kamui bit onto the ear before his mouth - ever mindful of his horns even in his heated state.

And by the Twelve, Kamui was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> I CHICKENED OUT OF DOING FULL NSFW FOR THE PROMPT BUT I'LL PROBS BE ADDING A 2ND CHAPTER OF THE LEGIT NSFW STUFF COS NEKOAISU IS A BABE.
> 
> Also like,,,, Kamui has a horny switch that does not involve his horns. so.... yeah


End file.
